Gavin's Mansion 3/Staff
Gavin’s Mansion 3 Credits This article pertains to the staff members behind of Gavin's Mansion 3. =Credits= Behavior Entertainment Inc. - Design Game Director *Sylvain Côté Design Directors *Matthew C. Jackson Lead Design *Matthew C. Jackson Level Design *Danilo González Arce *Anwar Nayar *Patrick Vaillancourt *Hernán Guzmán L Gameplay Design *Matthew C. Jackson *Louis Manning *Tomas Henriquez Behavior Entertainment Inc. - Programming Technical Director *Juan Pablo Lastra Level Support Programming *Nelson Ramirez *Camilo Palma *Victor Sánchez Rebull *Carlos Apablaza *Claudio Bustamante *Hubert Pare-Morency Lead Gameplay Programming *Pascal Poirier Lead Gavin Programming Gameplay Programming *Walter Torres *Camilo Palma *Fabián Bravo Lead Networking Programming *Daniel Córdova *George Laskowsky Networking Programming Lead Rendering Programming Rendering Programming Systems Programming UI Programming Behavior Entertainment Inc. - Art Art Director Character Art Character Rigging Concept Art *Felipe Araya *Felipe Montecinos *Dariens LeClerc Lead Environment Art Environment Art Lighting *Audrey Flamand-Lapointe Material Art Prop Art Special Effects Lead Technical Art Technical Art *Juan Carlos Nuñez *Jérémie Chicoine Lead Technical Character UI Art and Design *Juan Francisco Sepúlveda *Emilio Jéldrez Behavior Entertainment Inc. - Animation Animation Director *Sebastian Varas Lead Gameplay Animation Lead Gavin Animation Gameplay Animation *Sebastian Varas *Matias Cifuentes *Pablo Sepulveda *Martín Valenzuela Lead Presentation Animation Presentation Animation Prop Animation Behavior Entertainment Inc. - Audio Audio Director *Jean-Frédéric Vachon Sound Design *Matías Manzano Music Composition Additional Musicians Voice Behavior Entertainment Inc. - Production Producers *Lorne Nudel Associate Producers *Sabrina Carmona *Benjamín Prieto Executive Producer *Rémi Racine Translation Behavior Entertainment Inc. - Testing QA Manager *Jean-Frédéric Vachon Senior QA *Carlos Hansen *Ana Carolina Luca de Oliveira *Alexandre Therrien QA *Carlos Hansen *Christian Henderson *Felipe Vasconcello *Nicolas Hodali Additional Work Design Adam McDonald, Peter Gahn, Salim Ali Programming Yan Rui, Spandan Garg Art Direction Anthony Iammarino Character Art Daniel Mallada Rodríguez Concept Art Nelson Garcia Environment Art Irene Ha, Javi Garcia, Marc Brassard, Sarah Hugel Lighting Samantha Bean Technical Art Gareth Lewin, Martin L'Anton Gameplay Animation Reece Mills Production Chad Galloway, Ishani Birch, Thea Chow, Tom Szymanski QA Alexander Kilpinen, Brooklyn Hamel, Matthew Duncan, Xavier Lucente Hellbent Games Inc Amar Gurtata, Christopher Mair, Jeff Wang, Kenny Chu, Kevin Lam, Peter Veys, Roger Milne, Stephan Spanner Operations Operations Douglas Tronsgard, Eric Randall, John Cadiente, Leah Hartley, Megumi Asakawa, Melodie Li, Noah O'Neal Special Thanks Special Thanks Hellbent Games Inc, NVIDIA Corporation, Square One Games Inc Audio Engine Wwise by Audiokinetic THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani QA & Release Management *Martin Habermann *Tobias Grimus *Amber Chalmers *Frank Kofler *Albert Hamm-Plewa PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Lillian Salvadori *Golna Eftekhari *Melanie Klose *Sven Dwulecki Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Publishing Project Assistant *Jérémy Soulet Social Media Managers *Manuel Karl *Fabian Neubauer Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Artists *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordiantor *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Hong Le Sun *Anne Lyon *Sebastian Tscherny Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu CFO *Michael Moll Finance *Izeta Kadic *Anton Seicarescu *Monja Lang *Andreja Djoja *Sabine Poechhacker Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth *Haley Yates Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near Other Gavin’s Mansion 3 uses the Audiokinetic Engine *Wwise by Audiokinetic Voice actors *Gavin, Gooigavie (Amy Palant) *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Thage () *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Airsailor (Scott Gal) Localization Quality Assurance *Quantic Lab™, www.quanticlab.com SC Quantic Lab SRL QA team *Stefan Seicarescu *Andreas Tobler *Johann Schilcher *Adalbert Rusu *Adrian Racolta *Andrei Bostan *Catalin Pop *Cătălin Ștefan Vădean *Cecilia Deaj *Torus Games Pty. Ltd. *THQ NORDIC Japan K.K. *Gunfire Games, LLC *Black Forest Games QA Team *Purple Lamp Studios *Pole To Win Korea Co. Ltd. *Pole To Win Singapore Pte. Ltd. Taiwan Branch Additional Work Operations Douglas Tronsgard, Eric Randall, John Cadiente, Leah Hartley, Megumi Asakawa, Melodie Li, Noah O'Neal Special Thanks Special Thanks *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd. *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew *Nickelodeon Core Department Crew *Nickelodeon core team *All Nickelodeon Staff *All THQ Nordic Gmbh Staff *THQ Nordic Nickelodeon asset Team *THQ Hockey Team *Black Forest Games GmbH Staff *Studio MIR *NVIDIA Corporation *Square One Games Inc Project Management *Katsuya Eguchi *Keisuke Terasaki *Akiya Sakamoto General Producer *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Charles J. Carr (Nickelodeon) *Jordi Faci (THQ Nordic) *Lorne Nudel (Behaviour Interactive) Executive Producer *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Copyright *THQ Nordic Inc. and Behavior Interactive Inc. are the authors of this software for the purposes of copyright. All rights reserved. © *2019 THQ Nordic GmbH, Austria. *2019 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, Gavin‘s Mansion 3 and all related titles, characters and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Category:Gavin’s Mansion 3 Category:Video game staff